


Love and Hate

by TheWordsInTheStory



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsInTheStory/pseuds/TheWordsInTheStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan despised Tobin Heath. But Tobin doesn't understand how the girl even hates her. Alex eventually gets this feeling like she's guilty for pushing Tobin away, but then again she ignores it. Will they fall in love with one another or will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~2009~

Tobin was furious.

Tobin was again thrashed to the ground. But was there a foul? No. Was there a card? No.

That was really pissing her off.

That girl just kept pushing her down with every chance she got. Okay sure, Tobin got it when it happened in the beginning. But the girl kept doing it, almost as if it was on purpose. She had no idea why the ref doesn't call it. But even though, Tobin already knew she got on the bad side of this girl, but she had no clue why.

"Can't believe we lost to them. They suck, especially the one who kept falling every time I pushed her. Geez, man up a little" Tobin overheard as she gathered her stuff from the bench. The North Carolina Tar Heels won 3-1 against the California Berkeley Golden Bears.

"Alex, the girl did nothing to you" The other voice said.

"Are you kidding?" The girl sighed frustratedly. "Don't you remember what I told you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh! You know what? Forget about it" The girl stomped away and Tobin was still clueless about what happened.

_

~2010~

Finally.

My dream has come true.

Alex smiled as she pulled over at the parking lot. She got out of her car and got her nike duffel bag out of her trunk. She saw that there was a guard outside the building. Alex walked towards the building before she was stopped.

"Alex Morgan?" The guard questioned and Alex slowly nodded.

"Welcome to the team, you may go in right ahead" The guard smiled and she thanked him before she went inside. Alex thought that was a bit odd but she really can't think about that right now out of the amount of excitement she felt.

Alex followed the signs to the locker room before she stopped at a big blue two doors. This is it. Time to meet my new teammates.

As soon as Alex walked in, she was met with music blasting and dancing bodies, here and there. Alex was laughing softly as she saw a girl which had freckles drizzled on her face, dancing on top of the bench and almost falling off.

"GUYS SHE'S HERE!" One shouted before everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at her. Oh dear, Alex thought.

"Alex Morgan, right?" Alex was almost starstruck as she took in the players right in front of her.

"Yes that's me" Alex shyly said.

"So glad to have you on the team" Alex smiled as she recognized the face and voice of Abby Wambach. Alex soon have met all of the players and was lead to her locker. She organized her stuff before changing into her practice gear. Once she was all ready she went out to the training pitch.

For Alex, this was definitely one of the best moments of her life. At just age 21 she finally made it to the roster of the USWNT. With the World Cup in Germany just around the corner she knew she had to prove everyone that she belongs to this team.

Coach Pia Sundhage soon called the team in and they gathered around her.

"Alright ladies, I'm assuming you've already met Morgan here" Pia said as she pointed to Alex. "You have nothing to worry about here Alex, they're all nice girls and they will gladly be there if you need help with anything. But I'm sure you've already settled in pretty nicely here an--" Pia suddenly got cut off by Rapinoe.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S TOBS!" Pinoe screamed and immediately ran towards the tan midfielder. Eventually all of them ran towards this "Tobs" girl and Alex was just left there to stand alone awkwardly. She soon followed them and stayed in the back of all the commotion.

"Are you finally all cleared to play again?" A-Rod asked.

"Yep, and there's no way that'll keep me out of it" Tobin replied as she smiled. "It's good to be back"

"Well it's finally good to see you healthy and ready to play Tobs" Cheney said and hugged her fellow new kid once more.

Alex just stared down at the ground the whole time, not really knowing what to do until she heard her name.

"Oh by the way, the newbie I told you about is here as well" Cheney continued as they all shifted their gazes at Alex. Once Alex looked up she immediately started to heat up and when her eyes suddenly met familiar warm brown eyes, her eyes widened.

"YOU?!" They both yelled at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

So many things are rushing through Alex's mind.

This just ruins everything.

 _She_ ruined everything.

"Wow. So you two know each other, I'm guessing?" Pinoe questioned.

"Not exactly" Alex spat, glaring at the woman in front of her.

"Okay then, let's just forget about this whole scene and go back to practice, yeah?" HAO suggested.

"Great idea HAO, let's go ladies" Kelley said as she practically dragged Tobin away and onto the pitch. Alex shook her head as she did her best to calm down. She needed to just ignore _her_ presence and focus. But she knew it's easier said than done. Way, way easier.

_

Sure Tobin was happy to be back but she didn't know that she'd be back to have the girl she hated the most in the team. Now her teammate.

Tobin immediately shuddered at the thought and sighed. If Tobin didn't know any better she would think that the girl is going out of her way to just make her life miserable. But she knew the girl was pissed off as much as she was.

"Alright! Shooting drill everyone, line up!" Pia called out and they all rearranged themselves just outside of the 18. They all took about 5 shots on goal before moving onto a passing drill. Everyone had to partner up but eventually Tobin and Alex were the only ones left.

"I guess you're my partner then" Tobin said quietly to Alex who was just a few feet away from her.

"Whatever" Alex rolled her eyes and passed the ball to Tobin's feet. A few passes back and forth, Tobin started to speak up.

"I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Tobin Heath" Tobin tried to be friendly but the other girl just scoffed.

"I know that dumbass" She rolled her eyes once more.

"Actually, what you don't know is that once someone introduces themselves to you, you introduce yourself back" Tobin smirked and Alex couldn't even look at her.

"Alex. Alex Morgan." Alex hesitantly said as she kicked back the ball with a little bit more force.

"See, now was that so hard?" Tobin said in a teasing tone as she chuckled. Once Tobin kicked the ball back, Alex suddenly struck the ball hard and high enough to hit Tobin on the stomach. Tobin grunted for just a second and held onto her stomach.

"What the hell?!" Tobin hissed.

"Awww, now was that _so_ hard?" Alex mocked Tobin's voice as she smirked towards the older girl.

"I don't like you very much" Tobin said, finally regaining her stance back.

"Ugh, tell that to someone who gives a fuck" Alex replied bitterly, as she left Tobin to go back to the now gathering group of her teammates. _Geez, she's just as rude and obnoxious when I last saw her,_ Tobin thought.

_

"Alright girls, just remember we leave tomorrow at 3pm sharp. Be here and don't be late" Pia informed them and they all went back to the locker room.

"Ready for your first training camp?" Alex heard a voice which she already knew was Kelley O'Hara's.

"I guess so?" Alex said more of a question.

"Don't worry, two weeks will go by quickly. Plus it's not as tough as it sounds"

"But isn't it a tryout to get into the 2011 World Cup roster?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but just don't mind that. It's better if you just think of it as normal practices so you don't stress about it too much" Kelley advised.

"Alright, thanks Kel" Kelley nodded with a smile and walked back to her locker.

_

As Alex stepped into the bus, she forgot that she needed someone to sit with but with the looks of it, everyone was already paired up. Alex found an empty seat at the back behind A-Rod and Cheney. Alex took out her iPhone and her Beats headphones. She put them on and let the music fill her ears. Alex leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt someone sit beside her. She scrunched her eyebrows in annoyance as she was interrupted in her peaceful state. Alex opened her eyes and looked at the person, before she snapped.

"In what world do you think it's okay for you to sit there?" Alex rasped out quietly.

"There's no other seat left. As you can see, it's a freakin full bus!" Tobin exclaimed with a hushed voice.

"Ugh, just stay out of my way Heath" Alex spat with venom in her voice and went back to what she was doing before she was rudely intruded.

During the entire bus ride, Tobin and Alex never spoke to each other again as well as, never even glanced at one another. They were either just on their phones, listening to music, or sleeping and sometimes talking to a few of the girls. About 7 hours later, as soon as the bus stopped they both sighed of relief that they won't see each other's presence again until tomorrow morning.

Everyone got off of the bus and went in the main lobby of the hotel. Pia then informed them to follow her into their new meeting room for the next 2 weeks. They all got settled in and found their seats. Pia started off the meeting with a light introduction before getting down to business. She explained the whole procedure of the camp and finally got to the last part of what she had to say.

"Last but not least, the one you've all been waiting for" Pia joked. The rest of them snickered, already knowing what she had to say next. "Okay, here are the room assignments" Pia said before one of the staff showed the screen of names.

 _Shit._ Alex thought.

Alex kept on mentally cursing as anger immediately started to cloud her mind.

"Does anyone have a problem with their roommate? If so, speak up" Pia said as she looked around the room. Alex glanced at Tobin as she just looked as if she didn't care. Yeah right, she's probably thinking of ways to get me now, Alex thought. "No? Alright then, that just makes my job easier" Pia chuckled before she continued. "So that's all ladies. Make sure you get a good night sleep and be sure to come on time for breakfast. Then we'll be off to the first day of training" Pia clapped her hands excitedly before everyone stood up and stretched.

"Damn, I need to sleep on an actual bed as soon as possible. I could've ended up sleeping on that chair" Kelley laughed as Tobin just shook her head.

"Kel, I'm surprised you even sleep with all of the energy you have" Tobin joked and Kelley poked her tongue out at her.

"Well I'm actually really tired so, peace out gals" Kelley made a peace sign and rushed out of the room.

_

"Just stay on your side of the room and we won't have any problems, got it?" Alex ordered as she was organizing her stuff.

"Got it, Ms. Grumps" Tobin snickered.

"What did you call me?" Alex immediately snapped.

"Nothing, nothing..." Tobin said in a teasing tone as she walked in the bathroom. Alex just shook her head. This will be one hell of a week, Alex thought but she suddenly remembered it'll be two weeks with the annoying midfielder.

"Oh lord" Alex sighed dramatically.

_

"I'm gonna sleep now, you better not snore or do some crazy shit to me" Alex said bitterly as she got under the covers.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you, just chill a little" Tobin laughed. "But I don't know about snoring though" She joked but that just annoyed Alex even more.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Alex snapped and Tobin immediately put her hands up in defence.

"I'm joking, geez" Tobin said quickly.

"You better be, Heath" Alex rolled her eyes and turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight, Ms. Grumps" Tobin said as she tried so hard not to laugh.

"I swear if you call me that again, I will kill _you_ in your sleep" Alex rasped out.

"Yes ma'am" Tobin replied like a soldier and Alex just ignored her as she closed her eyes. Tobin smiled a little and shook her head. _At least I'll have some entertainment from all the madness,_ Tobin thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up with the sun shining through the window. Alex groaned as she lazily got out of bed. She checked the time and her eyes almost bulged out as she read the time. 7:45 am. Alex rushed to get ready as she only had 15 minutes left until breakfast. Thankfully she got ready in exactly 12 minutes before she basically ran down to the dinning area. Once she got there, mostly everyone was already there, except probably two or three more people. Alex sighed in relief as she got there in time.

"Eat up Al, gotta fill up for today's big day" Sydney winked before biting on the piece of bread she had in her hand. Alex chuckled softly and went to get her plate of food. After she was done she got called over by Kelley at her table. There was an empty seat between Kelley and Sydney, so she took it. Once Alex looked up she immediately saw her tan roommate laughing with Cheney and A-Rod. _Of course she had to be the one sitting across from me,_ Alex thought.

"So Alex, I heard you were quite the superstar back at your college" Syd said, starting a conversation.

"I guess so, I really didn't pay attention to the whole 'superstar' thing" Alex chuckled and took a bite out of her french toast.

"Hmm I see, how about a special significant other?" Sydney questioned again and with that, the whole table soon listened in to the conversation.

"I used to, yeah. But we broke up a year ago, so that's all over. I just want to focus on soccer right now really" Alex honestly said.

"Syd, stop asking about her personal life. You might creep her out" Pinoe laughed.

"No, it's fine. You guys will eventually end up being my second family and there's no reason not to trust you all" Alex said as she smiled sweetly.

"Aww, we love you already Alex, plus you're our baby now" A-Rod smiled as joked.

"Hey you know what? We should come up with a nickname for Alex!" Kelley exclaimed.

"It should be something related to her speed though, cause Al sure has some wheels" Abby chimed in and everyone agreed.

"How about Little Puma?" HAO suggested and everyone shook their heads.

"Ferocious Tiger?" Kelley said.

"Nah, too much of a handful to say" Pinoe laughed. Alex just sat there, clearly amused, but also curious of what nickname they'll come up for her. But she was soon surprised when she thought the last girl who would ever suggest anything, spoke up.

"How about Baby Horse? I mean she is practically the baby of the team since she's the youngest, and plus she kinda runs like a horse with her chest out and everything" Tobin laughed as she finished her suggestion.

"That's freakin perfect Tobs!" Pinoe yelled and fist bumped Tobin. Everyone else agreed and Alex still sat there completely stunned. She couldn't even place how perfect the nickname was for her.

"You diggin' Baby Horse, Baby Horse?" Ashlyn wiggled her eyebrows at Alex.

"Yeah sure, it's pretty catchy I guess" Alex giggled softly and shyly smiled at Tobin, who just smiled back quickly before looking away to talk again.

_

"Alright, everyone in the bus. Let's go ladies!" All of the girls sat with their usual bus buddies so that remains Alex and Tobin to sit together once again. Alex didn't care anymore as she just put her headphones on and tuned into her music. A couple of minutes later, Alex ended up sleeping. At first she was leaning onto the window but what she didn't know was that she ended up sleeping on Tobin's shoulder. Tobin didn't mind as she just continued to read her surfing magazine.

"Aww look how cute Tobs and Baby Horse are" A-Rod whispered to Cheney as they turned back to look at the two. Cheney quickly to a picture before Tobin looked up.

"Yes?" She asked them.

"I see you're pretty comfy there, Heath?" Cheney remarked. Tobin just smiled lightly as she shook her head and went back to reading.

Less than ten minutes, the bus stopped indicating they arrived at the training pitch. Tobin carefully nudged Alex to get her to wake up.

"Hey Alex, we're here" She said softly and Alex started to flutter her eyes open. In just a couple of seconds she finally regained enough sense to realize she accidentally slept on Tobin.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Alex said and quickly lifted her head off of Tobin's shoulder

"It's okay Baby Horse" Tobin chuckled as she smiled brightly at Alex. All Alex could do was smile back because c'mon, Tobin's smile was contagious. They got off the bus and went straight to the locker room. After that they went to put down their stuff on the benches of the training pitch.

Alex remembered Kelley's advice and how it did seem like a regular practice. The usual drills. The 5v5 scrimmage. But this time, they actually had to play a full scrimmage.

"Okay girls, this is the time to show me what you got. It's good for me to have first impressions on how you play today and how you build on from there. I've already divided you up into two teams" Pia said and she read out the list of names. "Cheney's team wear no pinnies and Pinoe's team wear the green pinnies."

They all set themselves up by positions as Cheney and Tobin were at the centre of the circle. The whistle blew and Tobin passed the ball back to Morgan Brian. With a couple of slide tackles here and there, it was still scoreless. But once Tobin got the ball on left wing and saw she only had one defender to beat, she pushed the ball lightly with her outside right foot before quickly kicking it to the left side of her on the inside of her foot. Tobin didn't even have to look up to set up the cross. As soon as she kicked the ball with the perfect curve into the goal box, a head connected to it immediately. After the goal, Alex just smiled shyly as she received a pat on the back from her teammates. But Alex was searching for one person. When her eyes finally met to who she was looking for, she gave her a thumbs up. Tobin just smiled before jogging up to the centre again.

Now it was a tie game with Christen Press scoring the equalizer. Cheney had the ball from the left side of the midfield and passed the ball all the way to an open HAO on the right side to switch fields. She saw Tobin open with just a few feet in front of her and passed the ball. Once Tobin got the ball she looked up and she quickly saw the open seam and perfectly placed a through ball for Alex, who was making a run. With Alex's blistering speed she was already ahead by a couple of metres and all she had to do was beat the keeper. Alex realized that Hope was high off her line, but she was smart enough not to chip it with the height that Hope has. She did a stutter step move and faked a shot before Hope stumbled onto the right side. Alex took the opportunity to slide the ball away from Hope on the left side and just smoothly passed the ball into the net.

"YEAH AL!!" Kelley yelled and ran towards Alex. When the final whistle blew, all 25 players went to gather around Pia for the last team huddle. "Thank you for all your great effort today. This definitely doesn't make it easy for me. I'm already telling you now that we only can have 23 players on the roster so that means only two will be cut. Obviously I can't tell you who those two are as of now but just keep working hard, and I guarantee that I will see it" Pia smiled and soon dismissed the team to go to the locker room. They took quick showers before heading back to the bus. As usual Alex was the first one to her and Tobin's seat so she just waited patiently for the older girl. Alex didn't exactly know why she was waiting on her but she just felt like she needed to at least appreciate the girl for passing the ball to her even in the situation they're in. Once Tobin walked in the bus her hair was a little damp still and had her headphones sitting on her neck. Tobin took her seat beside Alex and she felt someone staring at her. Tobin slowly turned her head towards Alex.

"Yes, Morgan?" Tobin smiled lightly.

"Um, I just wanna thank you for passing to me and not ignoring me" Alex honestly said.

"No problem and I'm not a selfish person who doesn't pass to people when they're clearly open" Tobin chuckled softly.

"I know that now, I just really appreciate it" Alex said.

"Just to be honest here Alex, you gotta admit we make a pretty good team on the field" Tobin smiled brightly at her. Alex suddenly felt this swirl of warmth rush through her body and she just shrugged it off.

"I guess we do, Heath" Alex shyly smiled back.

"I agree with that Tobs!" Kelley exclaimed from the seat across from them. They just laughed and from then on, Tobin and Alex were back to how they were before. Not talking. Not looking at one another. Tobin knew it was too good to be true. It was literally gone in just a snap and to be honest Tobin wanted to get to know the younger girl. Alex just intrigued her but Tobin would never admit that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Alex, it's time for breakfast" Tobin whispered softly as she nudged Alex. The forward just groaned in response.

"5 more minutes" She mumbled out against the pillow.

"No Alex, breakfast is in 10 minutes, c'mon" Alex immediately shot up.

"Shit! 10 minutes?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Alex said loudly as she rushed to pick out her clothes.

"Oh so you're blaming me now?! You should be glad that I didn't end up pouring ice water on you! You were basically out cold when I've been trying to wake you up for the past 15 minutes!" Tobin exclaimed her struggles with the taller girl.

"Okay I'm sorry! Fine, just blame me then!" Alex said with sarcasm dripping all over it.

"You know what?! I wanted to wait for you so we can go to breakfast together! But now I think I regret that" Tobin huffed and walked out of their room before she slammed the door. Alex sighed and chose to erase what just happened. She got ready quickly before heading downstairs.

Tobin was hurt. Not a lot, just a bit. Why can't Alex be less angry with her? Or just at least keep her moody self to a minimum. Tobin didn't understand how Alex can go from a nice person like she actually wanted to try to be friends with her, but then turning to a complete bitch the next. But the truth is, Tobin doesn't hate the other girl. She can be a pain in the ass but Tobin couldn't hate anyone even if she tried. Sure Alex irritated Tobin. Sure Alex pissed Tobin off numerously. But Tobin has seen teeny tiny bits and pieces of Alex's kind side to her. So that's what kept Tobin motivated to put up with Alex and be friends with her.

_

"You seem like you're in a mood today" Pinoe chuckled as she saw Tobin's face and posture.

"I'm sure it'll pass. Been a rough morning" Tobin tried to dismiss the topic but failed.

"Why? What happened?" Cheney immediately asked.

"Just some misunderstanding" Tobin replied shortly.

"Tobs, you're never in a pissy mood" A-Rod said to Tobin as she rubbed her back.

"I know. But don't worry it'll be gone before you know it." Tobin smiled lightly.

"Good, cause we want a happy Tobin at all times" Pinoe said which made Tobin smile bigger. Once Tobin was finished with her breakfast, she threw her paper plates away and once she looked up, she almost bumped into the one and only Alex Morgan.

"Sorry" Alex mumbled.

"It's fine" Tobin replied coldly before brushing past her. Alex looked down as she continued to walk to her seat. Alex knew she felt guilty, but she didn't want to be. She doesn't want to feel sorry, especially for the tan midfielder. But it's like the more she doesn't apologize, the longer her heart is basically tearing apart.

_

"C'mon Tobin. You know I'm sorry" Alex pleaded and Tobin didn't respond. "I really appreciate that you waited for me. I shouldn't have been a bitch to you this morning" _Well you're a bitch to me all the time actually,_ Tobin thought.

"Fine. I forgive you but you have to promise me something." Tobin smirked and Alex scrunched her eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"You have to play Monopoly Deal with me in the bus" Tobin smiled as she showed the box of cards.

"What's that?" Alex asked, clearly confused.

"Don't worry I'll teach it to you later" Tobin gave her a light nod before leaving the room. Alex didn't want to admit it, but she was looking forward to the bus ride now.

_

"I can't believe you beat me. Twice!" Tobin exclaimed as she sunk into her seat in shame.

"I'm just naturally born a champion" Alex said as she flipped her hair.

"Wow Tobs, beaten so quickly by Baby Horse? Damn, you've lost you're game" A-Rod joked and the girls around them laughed.

"Thanks guys, thanks a lot" Tobin sarcastically said as she pouted.

"Aww poor Baby Toby" Cheney said in a baby voice.

"Chen you know I don't like that nickname" Tobin whined.

"Why?" Alex asked curiously.

"It sounds like a dude and I clearly have female genitals" Tobin reasoned and a few girls snickered.

"Well I think it's cute so I'm gonna start calling you that now" Alex shyly smiled. _Cute? Wow, where did that come from?,_ Alex thought.

"You just wanna annoy me don't you?" Tobin reasoned out the obvious.

"Most likely, Toby" Alex smirked.

"I smell a war coming on" Pinoe joked.

"Oh it already started, Pinoe. Trust me" Tobin sighed.

_

For the scrimmage, Tobin and Alex were on opposite teams. Flashbacks occurred in both of their minds but Alex remembered a particular one and she immediately started to become furious. It's the reason why she incredibly hated the midfielder. Alex couldn't believe she was starting to actually interact with the girl let alone talk to her without yelling.

The scrimmage ended up being like the game in 09. Tobin always kept meeting the ground each time Alex tried to get the ball from her. Tobin thought that the same scene wouldn't reoccur again but she was clearly wrong. Once Tobin had enough of it, she pulled Alex aside during water break.

"What was that?!" Tobin exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything, Heath" Alex tried to act out innocently.

"Oh cut the crap Alex! We're a team. We're teammates now. If you keep making those slide tackles which you know you won't ever get away with in a real game, you will not help my way of making the team again!" Tobin said in frustration.

"Well is it my fault you can't handle a tackle? And do you really think you'll make it in the team again?" Alex laughed. "I highly doubt that you will" And that was it for Tobin. She couldn't even say anything since she was speechless. Tobin couldn't believe Alex just said that. It's just the second day and the younger girl already hurt her many times with her words.

Alex saw the immediate disperse of hurt flash through Tobin's eyes. In an instant Alex finally felt guilty of what she said.

"Tobin I-"

"Don't. Just don't, Alex. I've heard enough" Tobin just shook her head as she walked away with her head hung low.

During the rest of practice, Alex kept missing her shots and even turned the ball over a few times. All she kept thinking was how she had hurt Tobin. On the other side, Tobin did her best to avoid Alex by staying on the opposite field every other time. Without a doubt Tobin was hurt. She's didn't think Alex would stoop that low to cross the line, but she can't really assume that since she didn't even know the striker.

Once they got into the bus Tobin didn't make eye contact with Alex. Considering how they actually got along during the bus ride earlier, Alex felt lonely and bored. She didn't even notice that the older girl was actually not a bad company. But Tobin was silent during the entire time. Not even talking to anyone but listening to her music. Alex kept glancing at her to see if she would look back, but she didn't. But Tobin felt a burning sensation every time on the side of her face. She knew Alex was looking at her, but Tobin didn't care. Tobin didn't work her ass off just to be discouraged by someone she barely knows. She still had a point to prove to her coach and her teammates that she can help the team to victory. But she already knew that Alex didn't believe in her or want her in the team.


	5. Chapter 5

As per usual Alex was the one apologizing to Tobin. But this time she was being rejected every time. Tobin just shut her out and ignored her. Alex didn't like it one bit. She got used to Tobin's silly remarks. But now the room was so silent, Alex felt like she was suffocating.

"Tobin I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry" Alex pleaded once more and finally Tobin looked at her.

"You don't get it don't you? Alex you already said it. It doesn't matter if you meant it or not but those words still came out of your mouth. We're all the same here Alex. We all want to make the team. I know it'll get competitive but there's no trash talk that needs to be involved" Tobin said calmly.

"I know, I realized that after I said all of things. That's why I'm apologizing to you" Alex said quietly.

"Why? You hate me right? You shouldn't be effected" Tobin scoffed.

"Even if I do hate you, I have a heart. I still care if I hurt someone" Alex reasoned.

"Do you even hear yourself right now? You kept hurting me, ever since we played against each other back then! Like what the hell Alex?! Is there a reason why?" Tobin yelled and Alex froze.

"I- I can't tell you" Alex whispered.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I don't even remember when I did something to you"

"See? That's the point Tobin! You don't even remember it!" Alex raised her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Tobin asked, bewildered.

"It doesn't matter" Alex tried to dismiss the topic.

"Alex. Tell me, did I do something to you before? And if I did then why don't I remember it?" Tobin said looking at Alex straight in the eye. Alex just shook her head in response, but Tobin was having none of it.

"Alex, please. I really don't want to keep arguing with you" Tobin admitted and Alex breathed out heavily.

"High school" Alex started. "It happened in high school when I transferred to your school in freshmen year" Tobin stayed silent to let her continue. "I joined the soccer team. But no doubt you were the best player there, since you were the captain. We barely even spoke to each other, so I didn't have any impressions of you except being an amazing player. But then..." Alex paused and slowly sighed. "I overheard someone talking shit about me and when I listened in more carefully. I knew it was your voice and it was clarified when the other girl said your name"

"I didn't- no, Alex you got it wrong" Tobin kept shaking her head.

"Tobin, please don't lie to me."

"I can't believe I forgot about this. You left the following year didn't you?" Alex nodded. "Was it because of that?"

"No, my parents wanted go back to Diamond Bar" Alex replied.

"Okay, then do you remember anything I said?" Tobin asked.

"Well the only thing I overheard was you saying-"

 

_Alex was on the way to the locker room but she stopped immediately when she heard someone talking from inside. She was about to walk away but the voices were loud enough to be heard through the door._

_"Oh my god, that new girl is such a bitch" One girl said._

_"Ugh, I know. Can you believe it? Like even if you're new here it doesn't mean you can take over the team" The other girl said._

_"You should be scared Tobin"_

_"Scared? Me?" Tobin laughed. "That girl has nothing on me. But let's be honest here, even if she's in team. She. Can't. Play. At. All."_

_"Tell me about it" The other girl chuckled._

_"She's probably the worst I've ever seen" Tobin laughed and Alex couldn't take it anymore. She took off running and didn't even bother looking back._

 

"And that's how I knew" Alex whispered softly. After a minute of processing all what Alex said, Tobin finally remembered everything.

"Shit" Tobin cursed out quietly but Alex heard it.

"Do you remember now?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Alex, listen to me" Tobin walked closer to Alex and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You misheard the whole conversation"

"What?" Alex furrowed her brows

"Laure and I were talking about someone else" Tobin said.

"No, Tobin. It was obviously me. The new girl? New to the team, trying to be the best?" Tobin shook her head quickly.

"There was another girl. Do you remember Reanne?" Tobin asked her.

"Reanne? She was unlikely quiet but she was a try hard" Alex scoffed.

"Exactly. She was the one we were talking about. And she wasn't quiet at all, Alex. She was in my grade and she kept telling me that she'll take my captaincy away so it can be hers. She kept threatening me and saying shit to me trying to break me down. But I never did." Tobin paused for a second before continuing again. "But she did say something about you once"

"What did she say" Alex asked impatiently.

"She asked, how come you were just as new as her but got into the starting lineup unlike she did. She started calling you a good for nothing slut who wanted attention" Tobin hesitantly said.

"How dare she" Alex said softly, shaking her head.

"But even though I didn't know you, I did the best I could to defend you and say that you weren't the things she said" Tobin admitted.

"That son of a--, I did nothing to her!" Alex exclaimed.

"Like I did nothing to you" Tobin said softly and Alex's face fell immediately. Alex had so many feelings and thoughts just rushing through her at the moment. She was mad for no reason. She was angry at the person who defended her all along. She was pushing away the person that could've meant something to her. She regret everything that she did to Tobin and she was angry at herself for having the wrong information this whole time.

"I'm sorry Tobin" Alex whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. Tobin felt her heart drop as she saw Alex start to sob. Tobin didn't know what to do except wrap her arms around the younger girl. Alex hugged Tobin tightly as she clutched onto her shirt. Her tears were now soaking into Tobin's shirt, but neither of them could care less.

"Fuck, I'm so stupid" Alex mumbled against Tobin's shoulder.

"Shh, Alex you're not stupid. You didn't know" Tobin said soothingly as she ran her rand through Alex's hair.

"I hurt you Tobin" Alex sobbed out as felt more guilty by the second.

"But I'll always forgive you, Alex. I knew deep down that we could fix this and start over"

"You mean that?" Alex sniffled as she lifted her head to look at Tobin.

"Of course, Baby Horse" Tobin smiled lightly.

"Thank you Toby" Alex smiled as she hugged Tobin once again. Being in Tobin's arms was beginning to be Alex's favourite thing. She just felt so comfy against her warmth.

After Alex calmed down and freshened up again, Tobin walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Tobin Heath" Tobin smiled brightly as she held out her hand. Alex giggled and shook her hand.

"I'm Alex Morgan, but you can call me Baby Horse" Alex winked and Tobin chuckled. Their hands lingered for a little longer before they finally let go. Alex felt her cheeks heat up and looked away.

"So Tobin Heath, would you like to go out to dinner? I'm starving" Alex asked shyly.

"Hmm we just met and you're already asking me out? Damn, you move fast" Tobin joked as she laughed. Alex blushed again and she couldn't believe how much she was blushing lately.

"Let's just go dork" Alex laughed as she headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you two are okay now?" Lauren asked to make sure.

"Yeah, we're starting fresh" Tobin smiled widely. 

"Wow. Glad to have happy Tobin back. We were kinda scared that we almost lost her" A-Rod joked and Tobin chuckled.

"Everything is good again so no need to worry" 

"But you know Tobin, you and Alex have a connection. Even though everything was rough between you two, I definitely saw some chemistry" Lauren honestly said and A-Rod agreed.

"And it's not just us two who saw that, it was the whole team as well" Amy said.

"I have to admit, at the times we weren't fighting, I enjoyed talking to her. Sure it was just bantering but it was still a conversation, ya know?" Tobin smiled at the thought. Lauren and Amy felt happy that their fellow new kid was happy, a different kind of happy. They also thought of something else about Tobin but they felt like it wasn't the right time yet to ask her about it.

_

"I knew there was some beef goin on between you two" Kelley scoffed before she chuckled as she thought of her two best friends that are finally friends now. "That's why I felt like I could breathe in fresh air again this morning" 

"Very funny, Kel" Alex shook her head as she chuckled. 

"So tell me what happened when you guys went out to dinner last night" Kelley wiggled her eyebrows.

"We just ate and talked to each other" Alex said plainly.

"That's it?" Kelley questioned.

"Was there something supposed to happen?" Alex laughed. "I mean we only fixed things since last night"

"Alright, alright. Just forget what I said." Kelley said dropping the topic. "Now let's go, you're new friend must be waiting for you" She winked and Alex just rolled her eyes but tried to hide her smile.

~One week later~

"Tobin, I swear if you don't give that back--" 

"What are you gonna do, huh Baby Horse?" Tobin teased as couldn't stop laughing.

"You're the worst best friend ever" Alex pouted and Tobin stopped immediately. Alex turned away from her as Tobin began to walk towards her. 

"I'm sorry Al" Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex from behind as she whispered into Alex's ear. Alex felt chills run down her spine and felt her body heat up against Tobin's touch. "Am I forgiven?"

"Y-yes" Alex stuttered and Tobin smirked.

"Thanks Baby Horse" Tobin said happily as she handed Alex's phone back. Alex stood there for a few more seconds as she still felt Tobin's tingling touch.

Tobin and Alex have been attached at the hip ever since they started new again. They were surprised that they had so many things in common but their differences only complemented each other more. They were so comfortable with each other in a short amount of time.

During practice everything was perfect. Pia was getting stressed over the fact that everyone was so good that she didn't even think of the two players that needed to be cut. But what Pia mostly saw was Tobin and Alex's chemistry anywhere on the field. They had the ability to find each other in the most perfect areas to either get a goal or set up a play for one another. 

During the bus rides they would usually play Monop Deal or just talk to each other here and there. Sometimes Tobin would watch a movie with Alex on her laptop or read her surfing magazine as usual. The team noticed how close they got and they couldn't help but take a few pics and videos at times. Tobin and Alex didn't get any teases or questions about them yet so they were oblivious.

"I'm starting to think you're cheating Al" Kelley announced when they finished another round of Monop Deal.

"I agree, tell us you're secret Baby Horse" Tobin spoke up.

"You guys just can't accept that I'm the ultimate champion now" Alex said proudly.

"Wow, I feel sorry for Tobin since she used to wipe us all" Ashlyn chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Ashlyn and Tobin used to get into arguments on who won" Kelley laughed.

"Alex is no different. She's so competitive, it's insane" Tobin laughed and Alex smacked her on the arm.

"Ow! And she's vicious too" Tobin said as she rubbed her arm. Kelley and Ashlyn just glanced at each other as the two interacted. Kelley wiggled her brows and Ashlyn nodded as she chuckled quietly. 

_

The next night, Alex couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning. She looked over at Tobin who was sound asleep and she sighed. Alex got up slowly and tip toed over to Tobin's bed.

"Toby" She whispered quietly as she rubbed her arm softly. Tobin's eyes fluttered open and Alex couldn't help but find her so cute at the moment.

"I can't sleep" Alex paused before rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Can I sleep with you?" Tobin smiled and nodded. She made room for Alex and lifted the covers. Alex slipped in and faced backwards from Tobin. Within a few seconds later she felt Tobin shift closer to her and wrapped an arm around her abdomen. Alex sighed in content as she moved further back to press their bodies together. Tobin smiled as Alex put her hand on top of hers and intertwined their fingers. Tobin knew she liked Alex. She didn't want to admit it at first but finally did when she knew she fell for the forward fast. But she was scared nonetheless. As far as she knew, Alex never told her sexuality. But by the looks of it that she had a boyfriend in the past, she thought that she was straight. Tobin knew what she was getting into but she couldn't help it. She was so drawn to Alex and that frightened her. 

With Alex on the other hand, she was being in denial. She hated the feelings she got around Tobin. She knew she was being stubborn but she just didn't want to accept it. They've gotten so close in just a few days and Alex feels like the longer it gets her feelings start to get stronger. Alex knew it was wrong to feel something for her teammate, so she just ignored them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of time jumps ;)

"TOBIN WE MADE IT!" Alex yelled as she ran towards Tobin and jumped on her. Tobin caught her quickly and laughed.

"I know, Baby Horse. I'm so proud of you" Tobin said as she smiled at Alex.

"Thank you for believing in me" Alex hugged Tobin tightly before jumping down. "We're having dinner with girls who made the team tonight"

_

"Hey Al, you alright?" Tobin whispered soothingly as she crouched down and placed her hand on Alex's knee.

"Yeah, just overwhelmed." Alex sighed as she placed her hand on the bench.

"You're gonna do great, Lex. This will be the start of the world getting to see _the_ Alex Morgan. Nerves are a good thing, don't worry about it" Alex smiled and placed her hand on Tobin's shoulder.

"Thank you Toby" Tobin just nodded before kissing Alex's cheek softly and went back to her locker. Alex looked down as she blushed immensely. It's been 2 months and Alex was struggling to fight with her feelings. She already came to terms that she liked the tan midfielder. It happened more than a month ago and ever since then, their flirting has gone to another level.

Alex was grateful that she had Tobin through rough times, especially now. It was their first game for the 2011 World Cup. Alex was going in as a sub later in the game and she was nervous as hell. She didn't want to mess up so soon and ruin her chances. But she trusted Tobin's words and that was enough for her.

_

~A few months later~

Tobin still couldn't get over it.

Tobin was still in pain.

She knew it would take a very long time for the wound to heal.

But she was lucky though.

Tobin was so lucky to have Alex and Kelley by her side.

The three bought an apartment in California and lived together. Kelley and Alex were the ones who comforted Tobin whenever she was down. They both understood Tobin. She was trying to stay strong but she couldn't get over the fact that she was a part of why they lost. Tobin was effected the most because she was always so hard on herself whenever she messed up. The team wasn't mad at her. They just told her that whatever happens, it happens for a reason. Maybe it wasn't their time to win the World Cup. But they couldn't dwell on that fact. Tobin realized that and she moved on. She worked ten times harder to improve her work of play. Tobin was grateful to have Alex, through thick and thin. They were best friends. Close friends. Roommates. Teammates. But Tobin hoped they could've been more.

_

~2012 Olympics~

"Who's ready to win gold ladies?!" Pinoe yelled as jumped on top of the bench in their locker room. The girls cheered in response and turned up the music. It was only the Semifinals but the team knew they were gonna win this.

Alex was happy that she had another year with the national team. This team was her second family and she was thankful to have such kind, talented women inspiring her. But of course the one who mostly inspired her was Tobin.

"Hey cutie" Alex said as she hugged Tobin from behind.

"Hey Baby Horse" Tobin smiled as she leaned back into Alex.

"You two are too cute, it makes me sick" Pinoe joked.

"Just date already" Kelley said dramatically.

"Shut up guys" Tobin said as she released from Alex's grip. Alex was slightly hurt but didn't think much of it. That's how it usually was. They would get teases here and there from their teammates, but they would always disregard the situation. They never talked about it because neither of them had the guts to do it. It's already been a year since they've known each other so they didn't want to risk their friendship so soon.

_

Alex was frustrated.

The whole team was frustrated.

Canada made it a tough battle but the girls didn't back down. From being behind 3 times and fighting with all of their might to equalize the game every time, they knew they couldn't slack off now. It was currently overtime and there was only a minute left. The team wanted to end this already. They didn't want to go to penalty kicks. They needed to score. Now.

HAO immediately got the ball passed to her and she ran up the field. She saw several navy blue shirts in the box and kicked the ball in. Alex saw the ball coming her way and jumped up quickly to get to it first. The ball bounced on her head and didn't look up until she regained her balance back. But when she did, the ball was in the back of the net and she smiled brightly as she lifted her index finger up in the air. Her teammates rushed to her and even jumped on her as they knew they finally won.

_

"ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!" The team chanted as they walked into their locker room. Alex just laughed as she had her arm around Tobin's shoulder.

"You saved us, ya know?" Tobin said to her and Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "We could've gone to pks and you know that's the last thing we want to be in" Alex smiled as she listened carefully. "I'm proud of you, always"

Alex smiled even wider and kissed Tobin's cheek. "Thank you Toby"

_

"Shit Kel, I'm in love with her" Alex sighed heavily as she fell backwards on her bed.

"Yeah, no shit" Kelley said sarcastically.

"What should I do?" Alex pleaded.

"Tell her dumbass" Kelley replied nonchalantly as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I want to Kel, trust me. I just don't know when it's the right time" Alex worried.

"Love is timeless, Alex. Fate and destiny will make it's magic. It'll happen when you least expect it"

_

Only one more minute.

In one minute they were Olympic Gold Medalists.

The final whistle blew and all hell broke loose. The cheers were deafening as the US team celebrated around the pitch. It definitely meant a lot to them after coming from a devastating loss not so long ago. The couples of the team, Kelley and Hope, Ashlyn and Ali, had their own moments with one another.

Tobin turned around from talking to Abby and found Alex staring down her Olympic Champions shirt. She came up to her and clutched onto Alex's shirt as she shook her.

"We won!" Tobin exclaimed and pulled Alex in a crushing hug. Alex then lifted Tobin and spun her around while they both laughed. Once she set Tobin down they looked into each other's eyes and so much emotions were rushing through Alex's mind that she didn't think of what she did next.

Tobin was taken by surprise as she felt Alex's soft lips against hers. But it didn't even take her a second longer to kiss her back and pulled Alex closer to her. Alex smiled at this action and wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck. _Finally,_ Tobin thought. Alex smiled into the kiss and Tobin swore her heart stopped beating for a second. The kiss didn't last any longer as they both just broke out with a big smile taking over their faces. Tobin placed her forehead against Alex's and pecked her lips again.

"I need to tell you something after this" Tobin said realizing they were still on the field and were about to get their medals soon. Alex just nodded in response as she was still floating from their kiss.

"Yo! You two can make out all you want later! We gotta hit the showers before the medal ceremony!" A-Rod yelled at them to get their attention. Tobin and Alex instantly blushed as they started to walk towards the locker room.

_

Tobin and Alex couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces. Having the gold medal around their neck, was a plus on how they felt already. Alex just wanted to be with Tobin at the moment and have the talk that she said. But Alex knew she would have to wait until they get to their room.

"WE'RE OLYMPIC CHAMPS!" Abby screamed out during the bus ride back to the hotel. The team cheered while some danced in their seats. Alex laughed as she had her head laid down on Tobin's shoulder while Tobin drew patterns on her hip. Alex hoped that she and Tobin will be like this from now on. But their talk in just a few more minutes will determine what was next for them and Alex prayed that they will end up being together.

"Alright ladies, I just want to say congratulations again and you all need a good sleep tonight. You have a day off tomorrow so use it wisely." Pia informed us once the bus stopped.

"YES! PARTY AT MY ROOM GALS!" Pinoe yelled as they made their way out of the bus.

_

Tobin and Alex told the girls they would be in Pinoe and Syd's room in a few minutes. They eagerly wanted to just get to their room and have the talk. Tobin closed the door behind her and followed Alex to sit beside her. A minute has gone by and none of them said anything yet. Tobin was thinking on how to start it while Alex was waiting impatiently so she spoke up first.

"I- I didn't mean to kiss you earlier" Alex blushed and Tobin looked at her, bewildered. "It just happened cause of all the emotions that I felt and I guess there was a desire that I needed to do that. But I know that I'm not sorry it happened" She looked down and fiddled with her fingers. Tobin grabbed her hands and held them with her own. Alex slowly looked up into Tobin's beautiful brown orbs.

"I'm not sorry either, Alex. You have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen, I just didn't think it would happen so soon" Tobin chuckled. "But I don't regret it one bit." Alex felt Tobin bring one of her hands to her heart which was beating wildly.

"Do you feel that, Al?" Alex smiled as she nodded. "That's what you make me feel. Sometimes I feel like it would jump out of my chest every time you touch me. But I've learnt how to control it whenever you're near me, so it's still a work in progress" Tobin admitted and Alex chuckled.

"Do you know why I would sometimes stand there like an idiot?" Alex asked Tobin and she shook her head no. "It's because of you, dumbass" Alex laughed.

"Oh" Tobin blushed immensely. "Sorry"

"Don't apologize, Toby. It's what you do to me. It's hard to believe that I hated you with everything in me long ago, but now I can't even go a day without seeing your face. I literally panic when I don't see you first thing in the morning" Alex laughed at herself and looked away from Tobin. "I'm crazy about you, Heath"

Tobin took a few seconds to progress everything but she only had one thing in her mind that she needed to say urgently.

"I love you, Alex" Tobin whispered and Alex looked up at her immediately. Alex didn't waste any more time and connected their lips together. They felt even more sparks now than when they kissed earlier as they moved in sync. After a few more seconds, Alex slowly pulled away and spoke against Tobin's lips.

"I love you too, Toby. More than you could ever know"


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do they look more in love than they usually do?" Kelley whispered to Sydney as she they examined their best friends who were sitting across from each other.

"Maybe something happened last night? You never know, celebrations can get a bit crazy" Syd winked and laughed.

"You think so?"

"Oh I know, honey" Sydney said as she patted Kelley's cheek gently. Kelley being her curious self, she quickly marched up to her two teammates. She casually slipped in the seat next to Tobin and placed an arm around her. Alex and Tobin quickly released their joined hands from under the table.

"Hey Kel, what brings you here?" Tobin asked her nervously.

"Nothing, just wanted to know how my besties are doing" Kelley grinned as she eyed the both of them suspiciously.

"We're fine, Kel" Alex chuckled, feeling the discomfort under Kelley's gaze.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kelley asked and Tobin gulped down hard as she nodded hesitantly. "Are you two together or something? You're oddly more closer than usual? Is there something I should know?" Alex's eyes widened briefly and shook her head so quickly like a whiplash.

"Nope, nothing's going on" Alex laughed trying to cover up the nerves in her voice.

"You sure?" Kelley asked slowly as she raised her eyebrows.

"Positive" Alex smiled weakly.

"Okay then, I'll go now." Kelley got up and began to walk away. "Enjoy your breakfast!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Man, that was close" Alex released a heavy sigh of relief and Tobin just sat there in silence. "Tobin, are you okay?"

"Is there really nothing going on between us, Alex?" Tobin said softly as she looked down at her hands.

"What? Tobin, of course there is" Alex furrowed her brows, completely lost.

"Why did you say that to Kelley then?" She spoke ever so calmly. Alex suddenly realized what she did.

 _Oh shit,_ Alex thought.

"You don't have to answer that. I'll just go" Tobin started to get up and Alex grabbed her forearm to stop her. "I'll see you upstairs" Alex released her arm slowly and Tobin gave her a small smile before walking away. _I always ruin everything,_ Alex thought as she placed her head in her hands.

_

Alex was mentally scolding herself for ruining things already. Once she got herself together, Alex ran up to their room and when she got there, Tobin was reading her Bible with her legs crossed. Alex smiled at the sight and came up behind her. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Tobin's waist as she placed her chin on her shoulder. Tobin inhaled sharply and tried to focus on her reading.

"I'm sorry" Alex whispered. "I'm sorry if I already ruined things between us" Tobin frowned at this and placed her Bible down on the table. Alex stayed hooked onto Tobin as she faced her.

"Alex you didn't ruin anything. I overreacted. Yeah, we have feelings for each other but we're not exactly dating" Tobin honestly said and Alex's heart dropped. Alex looked down as she tried to hold in her tears.

"But..." Tobin started and lifted Alex's chin up to look at her. "I want to change that" Alex's eyes instantly lit up. "How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Was that your way of asking me on a date" Alex said while she raised one brow up high as she smirked, and Tobin just smiled shyly. "Of course I will Toby" Tobin suddenly hugged Alex tightly out of joy. Alex squealed when Tobin spun her around and she laughed out loudly.

_

"Hey Al, you ready to go?" Tobin said as she fixed the collar of her blue button up shirt.

"Yeah just one sec" Alex quickly finished applying her lip stick before she opened the door. She furrowed her brows when she didn't see Tobin in the room. But she immediately turned to the door and saw her. Alex smiled as her heart fluttered at how adorable Tobin looked.

"You're beautiful" Tobin said as she pulled out a rose from behind her back.

"Thank you" Alex blushed as she took it. Alex loved how Tobin said she was beautiful instead of looking beautiful, those little things made her fall in love with the midfielder even more.

"Let's go?" She reached out her hand and Alex nodded before she slipped her hand in Tobin's.

_

"Oh my god everything here looks so good" Alex commented as she looked through the menu. She was very impressed with Tobin's taste but Alex didn't care as long as she was with her soon to be girlfriend, she hoped.

A blonde waitress came by and took their orders but what she said after really pissed Alex off.

"You're Tobin Heath, right?" She said flirtatiously as she eyed Tobin up and down. Alex started to heat up in anger as the blonde didn't even try to look blunt.

"Yeah I am" Tobin replied to be polite but she saw the anger in Alex's eyes from the side.

"You're such a great soccer player" The waitress started. "And a very cute one too" She winked and Tobin coughed a few times.

"Are you okay babe?" Alex stepped in as she already had enough of the waitress flirting with her girl. Alex then placed her hand on top of Tobin's to rub it in the blonde's face.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" Tobin smiled at Alex lovingly. The waitress was beyond pissed as she cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll be back with your orders soon" She left in a hurry and Alex sighed in relief.

"Ugh, she finally left" Alex rolled her eyes and Tobin chuckled. "Don't laugh! You liked it, didn't you?" She scoffed and looked away from Tobin. Tobin instantly tightened her grip around Alex's hand.

"Alex, I didn't even like it one bit. I was very uncomfortable but I didn't want to be rude. You're my date tonight, not her. All of my attention is on you" Tobin honestly said and Alex looked back at her with a smile on her face.

"You're amazing" Alex sighed as she looked at Tobin dreamily and Tobin chuckled.

"I try babe" She winked and kissed the back of Alex's hand. Alex blushed but she didn't look away from Tobin's eyes.

After a few more minutes the same waitress came back with their food.

 _Oh fucking great,_ Alex thought.

The blonde waitress placed their food on the table carefully. The waitress made a mistake of looking at Alex in the eye as she literally gave her the death glare. Tobin had to hold in her laugh as she was very much entertained with the scene in front of her. The waitress looked away quickly and didn't make eye contact with either of them.

"Enjoy your meal" She said before she rushed back to the kitchen. When she was out of sight, both Tobin and Alex couldn't contain their laughter any longer.

"Damn Al, you're feisty" Tobin said between breaths.

"Well she doesn't know who she's messing with" Alex said smugly as she flipped her hair back. Tobin laughed again and shook her head. _Man I love this girl,_ Tobin thought.

As they ate their dinner, they had the time of their lives telling each other about their adventurous child hood stories. They both probably have never laughed any harder than this moment. Alex was mesmerized every time when Tobin talked. She had always loved how her calm and chill accent fluently came out. Just then, Tobin suddenly remembered something and looked up at Alex.

"We'll know the allocations for the NWSL, tonight. Aren't we?" Alex nodded, swallowing her food before speaking.

"Yeah, I really hope we get allocated to the same team" Alex smiled at Tobin. "That way we can be together all the time" She winked and Tobin blushed a little.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get tired of me though" Tobin chuckled nervously.

"I don't think that's even possible, Heath. You're literally my other half" Alex said nothing but the truth and Tobin smiled in relief.

"But I do hope you're right. We'll be unstoppable if we're on the same team" Tobin said, silently hoping that will happen.

"I have a feeling it'll happen, Toby. Watch. I'm gonna be right." Alex replied confidently.

"I'll hold you to that, Morgan"

_

The waitress came back with the pay check and she didn't hesitate to flirt with Tobin again. _When does she ever stop, she's not interested!,_ Alex thought.

"Here's your bill, Tobin" She gave the the bill to Tobin and whispered. "Hit me up sometime" The blonde winked and Alex already had enough of her since the first time she came up to them.

"She's not interested" Alex said in a stern voice and the waitress looked at her.

"Then who is she interested in? You? You're a joke, _Alex Morgan_ " She smirked deviously as she saw Alex tense up.

"She's anything but a joke. I happen to be more than interested in her" Tobin said as she stood up. She left the money on the small tray with the bill before helping Alex up. "Now if you excuse us. My date and I still have a long night ahead of us" Tobin told the waitress casually and lead Alex out the door, with her arm around her waist.

_

"That bitch was a freaking bitch" Alex rolled her eyes as she took off her heels. "Ugh, she pissed me off so much" Alex groaned as she walked to her dresser and took off her jewelry.

"How about the rest of it? The parts without her?" Tobin asked referring to their actual date. Alex stopped and turned to face Tobin. She smiled as she walked up to her.

"It was perfect" Alex said as she grabbed onto the collar of Tobin's shirt. "But something did bother me though" She asked as she leaned in closer to Tobin's face.

"What was that?" Tobin asked, confused.

"I wanted to be able to say you were mine" Alex replied, now playing with the collar. "To show that bitch who you belonged to"

"I don't get it" Alex laughed and kissed Tobin's lips softly.

"What I'm saying is... Will you be my girlfriend?" Alex asked as she stared into Tobin's eyes intently.

"Oh" Tobin blushed and smiled at the striker. "I'd love to, I mean uhh- yeah sure, that'd be cool" Tobin tried to not act all flustered but it was too late.

"You're the cutest ever" Alex chuckled and finally kissed her now called girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex woke up in Tobin's arms and she smiled at her girlfriend who was still asleep. She took this time to take everything in as she lightly stroked the midfielder's hair. Alex knew that no doubt in her mind, she already wanted the whole world to know that they were together. Alex never wanted to hide her relationship because she felt like there was no need to. She didn't care if people will see her differently, they would just have to accept it. Plus she knew, with Tobin's carefree personality, her girlfriend would agree with her. 

"Alex" Tobin mumbled as she felt Alex's movements. 

"Hmm?" Alex hummed.

"Morning" Tobin said in her sleepy voice and Alex smiled.

"Good morning baby" She kissed Tobin's cheek as she continued to caress her hair.

"We forgot to check the allocations" Tobin said as she blinked a few times to focus her eyes.

"Oh yeah" Alex chuckled as she sat up. "I'll go check mine right now" She grabbed her phone from the night stand and opened her unread email. Tobin just watched Alex's expressions as she read over the email. Once Alex put her phone down, Tobin sat up as well to face her completely. 

"Which team are you on, Al?" Tobin asked and Alex looked up at her with a smile on her face.

"Portland. Portland Thorns" Tobin smiled instantly, knowing that Alex dreamt of living in Portland.

"That's awesome" Alex nodded and hugged Tobin. "Please check yours, I really want to know" They parted and Tobin checked her phone for the email. She read over it and she had to do a double take since she couldn't even believe it herself.

"We're in the same fucking team" Tobin said under her breath and Alex's eyes widened.

"I was right!" Alex exclaimed proudly and Tobin laughed. "God I love you" Alex melted as she kissed Tobin deeply.

"Love you too baby" Tobin mumbled against her girlfriend's lips.

_

The new couple walked hand in hand to breakfast. Soon the team discreetly glanced their way every now and then. But Tobin and Alex were too consumed in their own world to notice. None of the girls questioned them during the breakfast. They talked about the allocations for the NWSL and something came up that made Alex feel a little tense, but she didn't know why.

"The league in France are scouting players overseas" Pinoe started and all eyes were on her. "I just heard it this morning. But they were looking into our team as well. They didn't say who but I guess we'll know in a few days time" The girls began to talk on who the players could be.

"I'm pretty sure it could be you Pinoe" HAO said and Pinoe nodded confidently.

"Oh yeah, I think so too" She flicked her hair to the side and continued. "I mean I'm pretty French enough for it anyways" The team laughed at Pinoe's ridiculous joke.

"How about you Kriegs? You up for that?" Ashlyn instantly looked at her girlfriend for her answer.

"No, I've already played in Germany for too long. I want to stay here with you girls" She smiled at them before her eyes landed on Ashlyn's.

"Or just be with Ash" Syd coughed out and Ali glared at her playfully. It kept going around to some of the players until it finally got to someone that Alex has been dreading to know the answer from.

"Let's be honest here though. It's Toby, they obviously want her magician skills" Kelley pointed out and they agreed.

"What do ya say, Tobs?" Ash asked her as the whole team also awaited the answer. Tobin felt Alex's intense start piercing through her and she hesitated to speak at first.

"Uhh well, I wouldn't mind. It's a great way to learn a different game, I'd be happy to go" Tobin smiled weakly and with the side of her eye, she saw Alex slightly frown a bit. 

_

Tobin and Alex never spoke about the France topic since they weren't going to make any assumptions to just stress themselves out. 

"Hey babe, what would you say if I wanted to tell the girls about us?" Alex bit her lip nervously as she searched for some expression from Tobin. But all she got was a blank one. "Toby?" 

"Hmm?" Tobin smiled briefly as she looked into Alex's eyes. "There's absolutely no problem with that. I'm not really the person to hide a relationship" She said as she scratched the back of her neck. 

"I knew you would say that" Alex giggled as she placed her hands on Tobin's shoulders. "We should tell Pia first, yeah?" Tobin nodded and kissed Alex's forehead.

"I wanna ask you about Portland though" Alex furrowed her brows and Tobin continued. "Do you wanna live together and get an apartment or just-" She was quickly cut short by Alex squealing happily in her arms.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Alex kissed her girlfriend's lips briefly. "I'm so excited we'll be together in Portland" Tobin smiled brightly as she tucked a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Me too, Lex" 

_

When the couple told Pia about them, Pia was nothing but happy and supportive. She even did her famous leap once they told her. Pia immediately announced a meeting and that's when the newly formed couple told the girls.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Kelley yelled out.

"Excuse me, I knew it all along" Sydney said as she pursed her lips and flipped her hair back.

"That's why I saw you two sneaking out last night" Ashlyn called out making the two blush and A-Rod gasped.

"Spill it, now" A-Rod demanded and stared at the both of them.

"Tobin took me out to dinner last night" Alex shrugged.

"And?" Kelley pushed.

"It was perfect, but..." Alex paused and Tobin smiled weakly at her knowing what she was referring to.

"But what?!" Sydney impatiently asked and Alex chuckled softly.

"But there was this blonde waitress that wasn't exactly the nicest person" Alex sugar coated. 

"Oh no, that never goes well" Ali commented and Alex nodded.

"Tell me about it" She rolled her eyes before speaking again.

"So yeah, she kept hitting on Tobin and that annoyed me to no end." Tobin chuckled quietly as Alex tried to calm herself.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if Tobin's a chick magnet, like c'mon" Ashlyn complimented as she wrapped an arm around Tobin's shoulder.

"True, true. But apparently, Alex is the only one allowed in her vicinity" Hope's snarky joke made Tobin's cheeks heat up and they unfortunately noticed it.

"Aww! Toby's blushing! Who knew that Alex would be the one to turn her into a mush" Cheney nudged Alex's arm and gave her a thumbs up. 

"Just to put Tobin out of her misery" HAO started, to save Tobin from embarrassment. "Have you guys thought about going public?" 

"Well, we've talked about how we don't want to hide our relationship" Tobin started and Alex gave her a slight nod. Tobin read Alex like a book so she didn't hesitate to say her next words.

"And we're ready." Tobin smiled widely. 

"And we'll be happy to answer questions if anyone asked us" Alex added. 

"You guys are literally goals" Sydney as she was fangirling with Kelley silently. 

Both Tobin and Alex laughed as they thought of how they couldn't ask for any better teammates.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex smiled as she breathed in the fresh air of her new apartment. She couldn't wait to finally start training with the Thorns, two weeks from now. She was ecstatic to play with Sinc again, knowing that they already have a good chemistry up top. But what she was excited about the most was living with her girlfriend.

"Damn, who knew moving in could be such a hassle" Tobin said tiredly as she plopped down on the couch.

"At least we got everything organized, now we can just do whatever we want" Alex smirked as she climbed on top of the midfielder. Tobin just hummed as she closed her eyes when she felt Alex pepper kisses along her jaw and neck. Alex found her way to Tobin's lips and soon it started getting heated from there. As Tobin was about to pull up Alex's shirt, her phone rang.

"Fucking-" Tobin cursed out briefly and Alex chuckled. She answered her phone and tried to not sound pissed at the moment.

"Hello" 

"Ah Miss Tobin Heath?" A man spoke in his thick French accent.

"Yes, this is she" Alex laid her head on Tobin's chest as she looked up at her.

"I'm the head coach of the women's Paris Saint-Germain FC, I wanted to inform you that we're interested to sign you up. We've noticed your incredible talent and we would love it if you played for us. If you're interested just call me tomorrow morning for your decision" Tobin was stunned. Alex noticed Tobin's change in posture and was worried instantly. 

"Okay, yeah. Thank you for letting me know. I'll get back to you" Tobin hung up and put her phone down afterwards. She stayed silent as she looked up at the ceiling. 

"You alright Tobs?" Alex whispered, realizing Tobin's switch of mood. Tobin just nodded in response. "Who was it baby?" Alex asked as she gently stroked Tobin's jawline with her knuckles.

"PSG" Tobin replied shortly and Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

"What did they say?" Tobin couldn't look at Alex in the eyes as she said her next words.

"They want me to play for them" By this moment Tobin couldn't resist and she looked at Alex's reaction. She was expressionless but in a second her eyes had sadness written all over.

"You should do it" Alex's voice cracked in the end and Tobin felt her heart drop.

"I'm not gonna leave you. Especially this soon" Tobin reasoned as she caressed Alex's cheek with her thumb.

"You told the team before that it'll be a great way to learn something new. Something different. Who am I to stop you from becoming a better player than you already are" Alex smiled weakly but Tobin shook her head.

"I'll miss most of the season with the Thorns and I don't want you to be alone" Tobin frowned.

"I won't be alone. I'll ask Allie to live in with me in the mean time. She's flying in a few days from now and plus she needed a place to stay. Tobin, you are going to France and play there. Once you get back, I'll be here waiting for you." Alex grinned.

"I love you so much" Tobin breathes out and Alex smiled wider.

"I love you too. But I expect a call or a videochat from you every other day" Alex demanded and Tobin nodded, chuckling.

"Of course" 

_

Alex woke up to the sound of Tobin's voice. She opened her eyes and saw her talking on the phone.

"Yeah, thank you so much. I appreciate it" Tobin said before she hung up. She sighed and turned around. Tobin saw Alex staring at her intently and she gave her a small smile.

"I'll be leaving in a week. They start training at the same time as the Thorns" Tobin said quietly as she made her way over to sit beside Alex's laid down form. Alex instantly clung onto Tobin as she laid her head on her girlfriend's lap. 

"I'll miss you" Alex said quietly and Tobin's heart fluttered.

"I'll miss you too baby. It sucks, but we'll get through this" Tobin assured her and Alex nodded.

"I know we will, but I do want you to promise me something though"

"And what is that?" Tobin said without missing a beat.

"You better not replace me with some French chick there" Alex joked but was also very serious, too. Tobin laughed before she replied.

"There's no girl in the world that can replace you. You've already got all of the qualities I want in my dream girl, so I'm keeping you Morgan" Alex smirked and looked at Tobin mischievously. 

"I'm your dream girl, huh?" Alex teased and Tobin felt her cheeks heat up. "Well for me, you were the one that I was dreaming of" Alex winked at her and Tobin couldn't help but laugh at how smooth her girlfriend was.

"Damn, that was real smooth babe" Alex laughed as well.

"I could be your Princess Charming if you'd like" Alex smirked.

"I'll just not answer that" Tobin shook her head as she chuckled. "You're fucking adorable" Tobin said as she stared lovingly at the striker.

_

"Are you sure you're not affected with Tobin leaving?" Kelley asked as she and Alex talked over the phone.

"Of course I am. I've just been bottling it up, I really don't want this opportunity to pass for Tobin. I don't wanna hold her back"

"But she'll gone for like what? Nine or ten months. You guys just got together and you're already doing long distance?" Kelley reasoned out and Alex sighed.

"I know, but I trust Tobin. I trust this relationship that we have. Tobin wouldn't do anything to hurt me" 

"But you never know Alex, she's all the way across the world in Paris. The city of love. I would be worried if I were you" Kelley said which made Alex regret more and more about letting Tobin go.

"I get what you're saying Kel. But there's no way that I could take back what I said. The time will pass by quickly, I'm sure it will" But little did Alex know that it wouldn't be that easy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from the dead! Sorry for the loooonngg wait but here it is!! <3

It's been three months.

Three months since Tobin left and Alex felt like she needed life support.

It has now been a month and a half since Alex was sobbing, and sulking every other day. Allie had moved in just before Tobin left and she was the one comforting Alex. But for now Alex has been doing nothing but focusing on her season with the Thorns. She was brought to life again on the first opener of the Thorns. The fans were unbelievable and they cheered for their new soccer team. They chanted for the Thorns that they will grow to love and Alex was so grateful for them. She told Tobin about the fans in Portland which made the midfielder frown and wish she was there. But Alex found her girlfriend's story humorous about how she couldn't understand anything at first over in Paris. They constantly talked over the phone or skype whenever they could. Everything has been going perfectly.

_

Seven months.

Alex counted each month, each day. 

Tobin had to call or skype less as her schedule has been too busy for any free time. Alex understood that as she also had a hectic schedule. But Alex always felt that something was off. She didn't understand because everything during practice and games, everything was in tip top shape. Alex thought that it was just because she was missing Tobin. 

"Aaaaal don't leave me already" Allie whined.

"I'll be gone for only three days since we have a game coming up" Alex said as she finished packing up her small luggage.

"Okay fine, tell Tobin I said hi" Allie said as she followed Alex to the door and Alex nodded. "Have a safe flight"

"Thanks. Bye Allie" She said as she hugged her. 

"I know you've been telling me something's wrong, but I also know that once you see Tobin, everything will be fine" Allie said once they pulled apart. 

"Yeah, I guess I've just been missing her a lot these few days" Alex smiled weakly and Allie just rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'll get going before I miss my flight" Alex chuckled. They exchanged their goodbyes once more before Alex left. 

_

Alex tiredly made her way to the exit of the airport with her bag. She saw a sign that said "Alex Morgan" and made her way over.

"Hello, Ms. Morgan" The chauffeur said politely.

"Hi, and please just call me Alex" She said kindly and he nodded.

"Ms. Heath is currently playing right now at the Stade Sébastien Charléty stadium, would you like to go there?" 

"Yes, please. Thank you" Alex smiled as she followed the driver. On the way to the stadium, Alex was smiling widely. She couldn't wait to see her girlfriend again and she missed her so much. Alex was sure she wouldn't hold back anything once she sees Tobin.

When Alex arrived at the stadium, she made her way to the stands as discreetly as possible. Only a few fans saw her which gave Alex a relief. There was only a few minutes left in the game, PSG and Lyon was still at 2-2. She saw Tobin sprint towards the left side of the field and raised her hand to signal that she was open. Once she had the ball to her feet, Horan overlapped her run and Tobin passed the ball towards the end line. When Horan got the ball, Tobin sprinted to an open area in the box as Horan crossed the ball. The ball hit a defender but perfectly landed onto Tobin's feet. She looked up and saw she didn't have much time to get the shot off as she saw a defender sprint her way. Tobin made a quick move to surpass the opponent and took a striking shot. 

"YES!!" Alex yelled as she stood up and cheered. She saw the bright smile on Tobin's face, which made her cheer even louder. After a few more minutes for extra time, the final whistle blew. The crowd once again was sent into a frenzy. Alex saw the PSG women exchange hugs and handshakes before they made their way to the benches. She just kept her eyes on Tobin as she accepted a sharpie from one of the staff. Tobin walked over to the fans and greeted them as she signed autographs. Alex found her way to get onto the pitch and sneakily walked over behind Tobin. 

"Can I have your autograph, superstar?" Tobin turned around in a flash as soon as she heard an all too familiar rasp.

"Alex!" Tobin exclaimed as she quickly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and lifted her up slightly as she twirled her around. Alex laughed as she held onto Tobin tightly. As Tobin finally brought her back to her feet, Alex couldn't couldn't help but desiredly attached her lips onto Tobin's. 

"Awww so cute!"

"Relationship goals!" 

"Oh my god Talex is real"

Neither of them cared if this basically outed them, all they cared was being in each other's arms again. After a few more seconds they pulled away smiling at one another.

"Hey lovebirds, there's kids around. Keep it PG" Pinoe said as she popped out of nowhere. 

"Pinoe!!" Alex exclaimed and went over to hug her blonde haired friend.

"Baby Horse! Good to see ya again kid"

"Hey Tobs!" Laure called out as she approached the trio. "We gotta go, the bus is leaving soon" Alex was silently listening in to their conversation intently as Tobin nodded her head in response. 

"I'll meet you at the hotel, yeah?" Alex nodded and gave her girlfriend one last kiss before she left. Once Tobin fell in step with Laure, the French descent placed an arm around her. Alex had her eyebrows knitted in confusion and watched as they disappeared into the tunnel.

"I have the same feeling, Al" Pinoe chuckled as she saw the brunette's face.

"Sorry, what?" Alex asked dumbfounded as she started to walk slowly.

"Laure. When Tobs and I would meet up sometime, she alway came with us. I don't know if Tobin doesn't want to be rude or if she didn't have a choice" Pinoe said while she walked along beside Alex.

"So you're saying that she's obsessed with my girlfriend?" Alex raised a brow.

"Maybe? Possibly? I don't know. She might have a crush on her too"

"A crush? Or she's practically in love with her already?" Alex scoffed sarcastically and Pinoe held up her hands in defence. 

"You should talk to Tobin about that" Alex sighed out heavily and looked down.

"I know"


End file.
